Talk:The Lookout
'Where the Training Begins' Popo Hello, maggots. Starting at the line below, you may edit this page to ask me to make a man out of you. I'll try...best as I can. Please use your name in brackets, bolded so I know who the heck I'm talking to. And/or, sign your posts with four tildes (~), or use the signature button. First rule of Popo's Training- Don't talk about Popo's training. BAAAAAAI. *waves creepily* __________Line______'__________________ [['Zion]] Uh..okay. Can you make a man out of me? [[Bear]] Me too? [[Mr. Popo]] -laughs quietly- Popo will try. LET THE TRAINING BEGIN! First rule of Popo's training, don't talk about Popo's training. Second rule, you must learn...The Pecking Order. Alright maggots listen up, Popo's bout to teach you the pecking order... It goes: you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Richie, then Popo. Got that? Bear YESSIR! Popo And now... -Ninja-kicks Bear in the head- Bear Huf, Huf, Alright, what next? Popo >= Y Dooooooodge!! -Slaps Bear upside the head- Bear -breathing heavily* I-I can take it! Zion Ok PoPo I'm here. Popo -Looks at Zion, then back at Bear- ...Hmm...I have a better idea than Popo beating the shizoodles out of you...You two, kick each other's butts. Popo has plants to water. -walks away- Bear *faces zion* Lets go bro! Zion -*Kicks bear in head* lets go bro. Bear -catches foot, throws it away, then punches Zion rapidly in the chest- Zion -Teleports behind Bear and punches in back- Bear -gets hit, then turns around and grabs Zion by the neck- Zion -Does a backflip kicking Bear in the chin- Bear -uses speed to move behind Zion and punch him in the back- Zion -Teleports behind Bear kicks him then teleports to the other side of the lookout- Bear -teleports back over to and kicks him in the chest- Zion -Lands on hands then kicks up onto feet- Bear Bro, how about we ramp things up a bit? Mr. Popo, my brother's acting dead as a dorrnail over here, do you have anything else I could do? Popo Yes. Come with me, into the hyperbolic time chamber. Bear Yessir! -follows Mr. Popo- Zion -Waks up from dream- WHA-? WAIT UP! -Chases Bear and PoPo- 'Hisana's Session' Hisana ' Hey Popo! Can you train me? I wanna show these boys how it's done! 'Popo ... -Throws a rock at Hisana- Hisana comes back up* Hisana Ok, ok I get the message. I'll be nicer, ok? Popo Fine. Your first challenge is to run around the Earth. Remember, no flying! Hisana Ok...*falls off of lookout, starts running* -A few days later- Hisana Oh my god..*climbs up* I'm here, Popo-san, I'm here. Zeon's Training Session Zeon:on the Lookout, looking confidant. ''Hey, Popo, you here? I could use some training. I've got someone to meet. 'Popo' -Standing there, watering plants- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. '''Zeon: '''There you are! I was looking for you! Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Popo' Oh, really? Well, what do you want, maggot? '''Zeon: '''I want you to teach me some special moves! 'Popo' -Scoffs- And why should Popo teach you, maggot? '''Zeon: '''Because you're eternally bound here and have nothing better to do besides trimming flowerbeds? 'Popo' . . . -Smacks Zeon upside the head with the watering can- '''Zeon: '''I was right, wasn't I? 'Popo' -Slaps Zeon off the Lookout- '''Zeon: '-Flies back up- Popo ... Well, maggot.. Popo sees you are determined. You can train here. Zeon All right! Popo Now, go into the hyperbolic time chamber with me. Zeon: 'Yes, sir! *they leave* Hoodie's Training Session *Coming up from the ground* '''Hoodie: '''So, this is Popo? Nice to meet you. 'Popo ' -Watering plants- '''Hoodie: '''Popo? Are you there? 'Popo -turns around- I'm a little busy. I'm watering plants. -pours water on plants- I love plants. Hoodie: ' So? Come on, start training me! 'Popo Fine. Your firt challenge, water my plants. -points to his two flowers- Hoodie: ' head Firt? Oh well. the plants with love, care and affection Good enough? 'Popo Good. Now water my OTHER plants. -brings Hoodie into a room with thousands of flowers- Now, water each one individually! Hoodie: A-Are those poisonous plants? into Diamond and waters the plants, indvidually Popo Nice trick. For your help, I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches after image* There. But you will have to do much more than that for more. Hoodie doesn't exist anymore. Popo Well, at least I got him to water my pot. *laughs and heads to other maggots* RJ's Session RJ: May I train here? RjGraffiti2 13:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Popo What? Oh, yes. First thing's first. *Kicks RJ off off the tower* Climb up Kami's tower bare handed! If you try to fly, I will kill you! Good Luck. *laughs creepily* Kagome makes a name for herself Kagome *starts inching her way up the tower* *slowly slides down, landing on her ass* > ~ < Aw, dangit. What am I supposed to do..? I can't fly right... Popo That's right you can't. You'll just have to find some other way up. See you in a few years! Kagome ... *sobs loudly* Popo You better start climbing if you don't have a plane. [Kagome] *...derp, climbing up the side* Stupid genie... You're not gonna get the best of me! Popo Oh yes I am! Pecking order! Kagome *throws a purple ki blast up at Popo* Popo -dodges- You'll pay for that. -Popo disapears- Kagome *..still climbing* -suddenly, the sky turns dark, and a huge beam hits Kagome and knocks her to the ground. She is extremly injured- Popo Don't disobey the pecking order. Krillin Jr's Session Krillin Jr: *flies up to Kame's tower* I'm ready to train with you Kame! Popo You won't be training with him. You'll be training with me. KJ: *screams* Popo Your first test, climb up Kame's tower bare handed. KJ: Okay, I'll fly down th.... Popo *kicks KJ off tower* KJ: *lands on his head* Ow! That hurt! *starts to climb up* Popo Say hello to Korin for me! KJ: *2 days later, he climbs all the way up* Popo I thought it would take a little more than 2 days. KJ: Well, since I have unlimted energy, I don't need to stop! Popo Fine. Now I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches technique* KJ: Wow! *uses after image* This is great! Popo Well, there is much more where that came form. KJ: Okay! What's next? Popo Water my plants, and don't do it to fast. Or you'll end up like Bear. KJ: Who? Popo Nothing. KJ: *waters plants one by one, having it take hours* Done! Popo Thank you, but no one waters faster than Popo. No one. KJ: Okay? Popo Well, for that, I will teach you the big bang attack. *teaches big bang attack* KJ: Thanks! Popo Good, now your next challenge is to fight with one of my other students. Fasha's session Fasha Hi,can I train here Popo Okay, your first task, fight my student KJ, here. KJ: I'm ready Popo! *looks to see Fasha* Hey! I'm just happy it's someone I know. You won't hold a grudge. Fasha YAY! KJ: Okay, This'll be a good time to test my new techniques. *uses after image and circles around Fasha* Fasha *looks all over the place* '-_- *shoots rapid ki-blasts all over the place* -they all miss- KJ: *sweeps Fasha's legs and she falls over* Fasha *falls flat on face* oof *gets up and then fires multiple destructo disks at KJ* KJ: *dodges* Woah! Where did you learn that? Fasha I learnt it a while ago from Master Roshi *still firing destructo disks.* KJ: *keeps dodging* Dodging from my father's attack that I don't even know how to do. How ironic. *keeps dodging* Fasha :3 *starts firing rapid ki-blasts* KJ: Well, this looks like a good time to use my OTHER new attack. *holds out arm* BIG BANG ATTACK! Fasha Wait wha- *gets hit by big bang attack and collapses* *gets up and then fires a kamehameha* KA ME HA ME HAAA KJ: BIG BANG ATTACK! *the two beams hit each other, and don't seem to be moving in either direction* Fasha O_O aaw its not moving! KJ: It will soon. Your power can run out. Mine can't. Fasha Uh well yeah, but I can also do something. *goes ssj* -Fasha's beam comes closer- KJ: Well, I still have another hand! *shoots a KI blast at Fasha* Fasha *dodges ki-blast and then shoots destructo disks* KJ: *big bang attack hits Fasha and knocks her down* Popo I've seen enough. Fasha wins. KJ: What? But she's lying on the ground! Popo Yes, but she's not a bitch like you. KJ: But I'm not a... Popo Pecking order! Fasha I won? Yay! :3 *gets up* Popo Yes. For that I will teach you the After-Image and Big Bang Attack techniques. -Popo teaches techniques- There. And this bitch you were fightning needs to be taught a lesson, so you and him will be training together for now on. Fasha and KJ's Session Fasha Soo.. we now have to train together? KJ: I guess so. And it seems tht you have caught up to me very quickly. I wonder what's next. Popo I bet you'll love what's in store for you next. Come with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. -They arrive back- KJ: Okay, what now? Fasha: yeah, what now? Popo Now, you need to come to the pendulom room. -they arrive in the pendulom room- KJ: So, where are we going from here? Popo Death. KJ: Wait, what? -KJ and Fasha are transported to a small town- Fasha: well.. this doesn't seem like death. KJ: Yeah, let's look around. *walks down the street* Nothing too abnormal. Fasha Do you think mr popo is hiding somewhere here, hiding. KJ: I wouldn't think that. Even HE isn't that creepy. Popo -appears behind KJ- Or am I? KJ: *screams* Fasha: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK Popo -two come out of a bush- Welcome tothe town of death. I am Mr. Popo. And this is age 5,000. KJ: Wait, so a bunch of genies like you rule the Earth? Popo No, I rule the planet. We are all one of the same. KJ: Creepy. Popos '-all at the same time-' Pecking order! ' '-start beating up KJ and Fasha-''' Fasha: wait wha- *is beaten up* oof KJ: *is knocked to the ground* I won't take this! *punches one of the popos* '''Popos You shouldn't have done that. -suddenly, it all goes dark and KJ is gone- Fasha: O_O meep -they are transported back- Popo Congragulations! You've survived! Well, one of you. I will now teach you Magical Materialization! Fasha: b-but where is Kj. Popo Oh, he'll be turning up right about... -KJ appears, split in half, with sparks flying everywhere- Now, you can use your new skill to fix him. Fasha: O_O' OMG *uses magical materialization on Kj* KJ: *shivers* That was horrible. *kneels* All Hail Popo! All Hail Popo! Popo -does evil laugh- Just for that, I will teach you Magical Materialization too. -teaches- Fasha O_O uuh... Popo It is now time for your final test. Fasha *thinking* please don't tell me the other mr. popos will be here! No they won't. They will be used for a later student. Popo Did you notice that? I just altered your thoughts. KJ: What? That's just sick. *thinks* Why yes it is, isn't it. *screams* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Popo Your final task is to find a way out. KJ: OUT OF WHERE? -the two fall unconsuois- KJ: Uh, where am I? fasha: I don't know I just hope what happened last time doesn't happen again. KJ: *looks at Fasha* What? What happened to you? Fasha: I got beaten up, and owned... :| KJ: No, you can't be! FASHA YOUR POPO! -Fasha, to KJ looks like Mr. Popo, when in reality, nothing changed- Fasha: umm... what *thinking* oh my god he has already lost his mind KJ: *curls up in a ball* Please don't hurt me. -Mr. Popo's laugh is heard throught the darkness they are in- Popo Your final test it to survive, by any means nessisary. This will be over one week. If you manage to survive my wrath, you will earn the all powerful Kiai attack! Let is begin! -suddeny, a loud BOOM is heard, and thousands of wild animals from Saber Tooth Tiger to things like this appear- Fasha: *facepalms* -_-' KJ: Are you kidding me? Easy. *starts attacking* Fasha: hmm... they look.. creepy *starts attacking* -the two destroy them all- KJ: Is that really it? -millions more come out- KJ: Now, THAT could be a problem. *attacks* Fasha: *sees a giant spider * Uhh... is this a bad time to say I have arachnaphobia. KJ: *gets in front of her* Don't worry. *fires a full power energy wave, killing it* That seems to be the last of them. Popo That is it for now. But there are are 6 more trials waiting for you. Fasha What?! 6 more Popo Of course six more! One for each day of the week your in here. The next one will be comming shortly. KJ: This can't be good. Fasha: :| Popo Alright maggots, for your next 6 chalenges, I will being back formidable opponents from one the Earth's past. First up...King Piccolo and Raditz! Fasha: Kj,you can choose first KJ: Raditz. Easy. Raditz: You dare think I am an unworthy opponant!?! You shall pay! Piccolo: Please don't tell me I got paired up with you. Fasha: Can we swap? KJ: Sure! Raditz: You dare think of this as a game? YOU WILL DIE! Piccolo: *sighs* Fine. Let's just get this over with. *gets in fighting stance* Fasha: Finally I can prove myself. Raditz: *flies over to Fasha and kicks her in the gut* Piccolo: *fires eye lasers at KJ* Fasha: *is kicked* Ow! *Ki-blasts Raditz* Raditz: *dodges* It won't be so easy, now will it? KJ: *just narrowly misses eye lasers* Now THAT was close. Piccolo: *runs toward KJ* KJ: You've gotta learn some skills. Never. *punches him* Run *kicks him* At *fires a KI blast at him* Your opponent. Fasha: hmm.. *uses after image techinque and then uses big bang attack on Raditz* BIG BANG ATTACK! Gangnam Time Gangnam: *finally makes it up to the top of the tower* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Popo Your lucky. Popo is in a good mood today. So... -bitchslaps steve off tower- You only need to climb up 50 more times! Gangnam: *flies back up* Popo me and you are on in the same. We both hate this planet and we both wanna a rule it so train me already Popo Please tell Popo who already rules this planet. Gangnam: Not you... unless you help me see you help me I help you Popo Kame rules the planet. And who rules over Kame? Gangnam: Popo? Popo Correct. Now... -kicks steve off the tower again- 60 more times, maggot! Gangnam: *flies back up* NO TRAIN ME NOW POPO NOW Popo Stop complaining you little bitch! -kicks off of the tower again- Gangnam: *flies back up* SHUT UP Popo You better stop, or you'll see Popo's true power. Gangnam: how about I show you why you should train me *sly smile* Popo Fine. Popo wanna see if you have skills. Gangnam: *slowly walks towards popo* ready Lord popo? Popo Okay. Popo is ready. You better have something special if you want Popo to train you, maggot. Gangnam:*does a flurry of punches hoping popo will dodge them while ends up swift kicking him* Popo -dodges them all- Easy. But, still above average. Popo will train you. Gangnam: *breathes easily* Thank you lord popo Popo I seem to have knocked some sense into you, so... -kicks off tower again- 20 more times and you pass yoru first test! Then, when you get back up, I have a suprise for you. Gangnam: *quickly climbs up 19 times* Only one more Popo And come to the other side, okay! Gangnam: *climbs up final time* What no ability Jacks Session Jack '*Reaches top* Master Popo I am here, train me! 'Popo -watering plants- Oh, sorry. Well, you wanna train, I'll train you. Water my plants. -points to two potted plants- Oh, I almost forgot. -Kicks plants off The Lookout- Water them by the time they land or face my wrath. You have about, two seconds? If you hurray. Jack 'Oh shi-*Jumps down, grabs both plants, waters them both while falling, flys back up with plants* Master Popo, I suceeded! Water Princess: *coughs* Excuse me! Can you please give me back me braclet you used to water those plant please! 'Popo Here. -gives braclet back- Now put it on. -smiles- Jack So can we train now? Popo Fine. Since you finishes your first test, you will now learn the afterimage technique. -Jack learns afterimage- Jack 'Oh sweet! This is cool! So any other tasks for me Master Popo? 'Popo Well, Popo does have one more thing that needs to be tested. I've noticed after KJ and Fasha's session that they work well as a team. Popo thinks he may do this for many. One of my other students, Gangnam should be here any moment. AJ's Session AJ: 'Hello? Master Popo? Are you here? 'Popo -appears behind her- Why yes, I am. AJ: I am a her... not a he *takes off sweater and is wearing black pants, combat boots, and a purple shirt* Now where do we start? Popo Well, first thing's first. My first test for all my students. -kicks AJ off the tower- Now climb up with your bare hands! AJ: '*climbs up and is out of breath* MY STOMACH HURTS!!! 'Popo -kicks AJ in her stomach- Shut up maggot, if you can't take the heat, get out of the fire. AJ: '*gets up still in a little pain* Ok.. What now Popo?! 'Popo This. -kicks AJ off tower again- Now come on back up and you'll pass your first test! AJ: '*climbs up* What now Master Popo!? 'Popo Now, maggot, I am required to teach you the after-image technique. -teahces after image- Gangnam and Jack's Session Gangnam: * walks onto the other side of the lookout* You wanted me over here lord popo Popo Why yes. First, I must teach you the after image technique. -teaches- And now, I would like you to meet your new partner, Jack. Gagnam: *learns after image* Sweet *turns to Jack* How you doing Jack 'Fine I guess. Now what do you want us to do Popo? Gangnam: Do tell Im getting bored 'Popo Now, you two will fight against each other, and I will teach the winner both Big Bang Attack AND Full Power Energy Wave. Begin! Gangnam: It is your move Jack Jack *Dashes behind Gangnam leaving image in front of him, punches Gangnams lower spine* Gangnam: *winces with a fake stumble and kicks jack in his chin* Jack '*Hops forward quickly after being kicked, closes fingers together, strikes Gangnams neck, and kicks his knee simultaneously* Gangnam: *on one knee flips Jack over my shoulder* 'Jack '*Lands on feet, jumps, turning toward Gangnam and kicks him on the center of his back* Gangnam: * slowly rises and roundhouses Jack to the back of the head* 'Jack '*Walks back after being hit* I'm impressed you've managed to last so long. Well now, make your move...*stands in a ready pose* Gangnam: *walks over to Jack inspecting him* Nice nice found it * kicks jack in the back of both of his legs than kicks him in the back of the head multiple times* 'Jack '*Backflips toward Gangnam after being kicked, slams feet down on his head and lands, then does a spinkick to Gangnams face* Gangnam: *stumbles* Your trying hard already *grabs a hold of jack lifting him onto my shoulders* than I should as well *tosses Jack in the air then grabs his head and slamming it against the floor* 'Jack 'Trying? You won't see me try today *jumps up from floor, does a combo of kicking and punching at Gangnam, then finishes with a double palm strike at Gangnams chest, all the while trailed by a red aura* Gangnam: *stumbles to the edge of the lookout* Liar *does a series of roundhouse kicks to Jack followed up with multiple strikes to the stomach and a blue aura dropkick* 'Jack '*Pushed back a little* I don't lie, not usually anyways. *Does Masenko technique* MASENKO! *Fires energy beam* Gangnam: *flips over the beam and lands next to Jack* WOLF FANG FIST *does the Wolf fang fist technique* 'Jack '*Hit by the first few punches and kicks but uses afterimage technique to avoid the last strike and quickly appears behind Gangnam* I'll kill you quickly *Raises hand up and creates white energy sphere, then fires it at Gangnams back in form of energy wave* Gangnam: *turns around and voices changes suddenly* Grr my blood is boiling *creates a red energy bomb and quickly fires it to repel the blast * voice becomes normal* TILL I COLLAPSE 'Jack *Frowns* Till you collapse huh?...Very well *Charges up ki in one fist, then quickly dashes to Gangnam and strikes his ribs, releasing a charged ki blast simultaneously* Gangnam: *lies on the ground* Nice try Jack *rises slowly* But I dont collapse Jack 'Good, then I'll have some fun. Gangnam: Take your best shot jack but until im dead I wont give up 'Jack 'Well I don't want to tire myself from trying to kill you without my full power soooo Master Popo, could you simply decide who performed better? Gangnam: *breathing heavily* Who won Lord Popo? 'Popo Well, Popo thinks it's even. you BOTH get to learn Big Bang Attack and Full Power Energy Wave. -Teaches them- There. Now,come with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gangnam: * learns full power energy wave and bigbang attack* Thank you lord Popo Jack '*Learns* Thank you Master Popo *goes to Hyperbolic Time Chamber* 'Popo -returns- Are you ready? Jack 'Yes Master Popo. 'Popo -teaches final abilities, Magical Materialization and Kiai- There you go. you two have finished your training with me. -kicks the two off of tower- BIIIIIIII! Lau and Cuco's Session Cuco: '*Reaches top of tower* Yeah! We made it! '''Lau the G: '*Breathing really heavilly* This guy's full of energy. PHEW! 'Hank '*Waiting at the top of the tower crouched* Hehe *Dashes at Lau and Cuco with amazing speed, firing a pistol at both of them and then jumping over Cuco slashing the top of his head with a sword then jumps off the tower* 'Cuco: '*Has a small cut on head* Whoever did that has a death wish! 'Hank '*Is standing by Cuco suddenly* You're right, I wish for death, not my own though, HAHAHAHA *Fires a pistol at Cuco's hip, then jumps off the tower again* 'Cuco: '*Dodges bullet, but is scratched* DAMMIT! 'Lau the G: '*Pulls out sword* Come up here again and I'll make you wish you hadn't! '''Popo -appears behind Lau- Good job. I need that kind of ruthlessness and strong will. It will make it all worth while to break down into fear and pain. Your job is over now, Hank. -Hank falls on the ground in pain, and is launched off the tower- Hank '*Launched, dissapears from sight* '''Lau the G: '... 'Cuco: '... '''Popo Okay, Maggots, your first task it to do a few simple chores for me. First, make me some toast. Next, water my flowers, and then...*punches both of them in the face* beat each other up. Like that. NOW GO MAGGOTS! Lau the G: '*Thoughts: What kind of teacher is this...?* '''Cuco: '*Kicks Lau on the ground* 'Lau the G: '*Gets up* WTH Cuco?!?! 'Cuco: '*Grins* You heard him, we must beat each other up. Finally, I get to show you what I got! 'Lau the G: '*Wipes blood off of face, drops sword* Come on then! *The two fight for hours* 'Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* Phew *Falls to the floor* 'Lau the G: '*Breathing heavily also, leans on the floor* Oh man! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! '''Popo Hey! Where's my toast? And why aren't my flowers watered? You were suposed to do those first! Start over! Cuco: '''... '''Lau the G: ... DAMMIT! Just give us 5 minutes... *Breathing heavily* *The two make toast, water plants, then fight for another couple hours* Cuco: '*Falls to the floor, almost passing out* '''Lau the G: '*Leans on the floor* Oh god! I think I'm gonna throw up! *Looks at Popo* Now what??? '''Popo Congragulations! You have passed your first test! Now, I will teach you the after-image technique. -teaches after image- Lau the G: 'Thank you *Bows* '''Cuco: '''Thanks a lot *Bows* '''Lau the G: '''Training has been fun! Is there anything else you want us to do? 'Popo Fun? Your going to regret saying that, because I'm going to make training for you and your gay boyfriend hell. You know what? I will. -laughs and sends them to hell- Lau the G: '*In hell* WTH?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Cuco: '''POPO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: So, you were brought here by Popo too? '''Lau the G: '*Points sword at being* HOW DO I GET OUTTA HERE DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ???: Don't waste your breath. There is no way out. -??? emerges from a bush. He is a small green humaniod- ???: The name's Yorbel. I was once an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow to the....never mind. I'm going to show you to our camp. *walks* 'Lau the G: '*Goes crazy* GUAHAGAHAGAHAGAGAHAHAHAHAGAGA Yorbel: Look, we think we might have found a way to escape. You either come with me, or stay here in hell. 'Lau the G: '''YES! Please! '''Cuco: '''Yes, I'd love to leave here too Yorbel: Okay. Let's go. -he leads them to a small group of people- Yorbel: He's taken two more. We are ready for the conversion. '''Lau the G: '*Sits down* I'm listening. 'Cuco: '*Sits as well* So am I. Yorbel: You see, I am the leader of this group of people. We are like you, some of the many people Mr. Popo has sent to hell. But, we aren't dead yet, so there is still a possibility we could get out, if we try the conversion. I have the ability to transform living things into other things. And so with enough people.... -the rest of the group starts cheering- Yorbel: I can transform you all into a being so powerful IT WILL RIP A HOLE IN SPACE TIME AND SEND ME BACK TO EARTH!!! -yorbel starts to glow blue- 'Lau the G: '"Transform"? What is the catch, cuz I know there is one... Yorbel: *shoots a blue beam at Lau and Cuco. He then proceeds to move it to the others* -The result is a pile of goo, with each of the victom's faces on it. A purple portal opens- Yorbel: Ha Ha! Only will be open for a few more seconds now. I'd better go. *walks over to Lau and cuco* Oh, and no use in trying to get out. Unless you harness the power of the rest of the people. But I doubt you could do that. Bye! *hops through the portal* 'Cuco: '''What?! HE TRICKED US! '''Lau the G: '''DAMMIT!!! Guy: He told me he would take me with him. Guy2: He said that to me too! Guy3: We all fell into his trap. Take our energy and stop him! -everyone gives their energy to lau and cuco. They are now back to normal and more powerful than ever.- '''Cuco: '''Wow... this power! '''Lau the G: '''We have to control everyone's power before we can go through. *Tries to control* '''Cuco: '*Struggling* This is difficult... -Meanwhile- '''Popo -waters plants- No one waters plants like Popo. -The portal opens up and Yorbel comes out- Yorbel: Hello Popo. Popo That took your less time than I expected. You have passed Yorbel: Wait, so that was my TEST! Popo Oh course. You've passed. You will now learn Kiai -teaches- Yorbel: Thanks...I guess. *flies off* Now I can use these powers for my evil needs. Lau the G: '*Goes through portal* G-GAH! This hurts! 'Popo -sees lau and cuco come out of the portal- Oh it's you two. I see your filled with the energy of a dozen souls. Let me help you with that. -waves his hand and the pain in both of them stops- Now that you have harnessed the power of them, I think your ready to be taught your next skill, the Big Bang Attack! -teaches- Lau the G: 'Thank you 'Popo Now, I need you to hunt down that guy taht was in hell with you. Yabel? Forbel? Whatever. Anyway, I trianed him while you were gone so he would be extra powerful. I think he went north. Or south. I couldn't tell. Cuco: 'We can sense his energy. 'Popo Pecking order! -smacks Cuco upside the head- Cuco: 'OW! What was that for?! '''Lau the G: '''WAIT! Cuco shut up! You want go get thrown in Hell again?! *Looks at Popo then sweats nervously* Uh, I think we should go ahead and stop Yorbs... Be right back! *Flies away* '''Cuco: '*Flies away as well* Yorbel: *terrorizing a town* Ha ha ha! Hell must have really gotten to me, but who cares! Being evil is the better way. 'Lau the G: '*Above Yorbel* Hey! You! Yorbel: *turns around* You two were suposed to be stuck in hell! *notices their power* Oh, you controled their power. In hindsight I shouldn't have told you the way to get back. No matter! Mr. Popo has taught me his most powerful technique, and there is no way you can stop me! 'Cuco: '''The odds aren't in your favor. We're stronger than we were before and it's the two of us. '''Lau the G: '*Smirk* Yorbel: *punches Cuco in the face* But you haven't seen me fight yet, have you. 'Cuco: '*Doesn't even try to dodge punch and gets hit* 'Lau the G: '*Kicks Yorbel back* You haven't seen us fight, either *Pulls out sword* Yorbel: *is shocked* A SWORD? HOW AM I SUPOSED TO WIN IF YOU HAVE A SWORD!?! '''Lau the G: Not sure if you're being sarcastic, but not my problem. Any way I can beat evil, I'll take it. Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at Yorbel* Hyperbolic Time Training '''Lau the G: '*Lands* Popo! You here?! '''Cuco: *Lands* Mr. Popo??? Lau the G: 'Maybe we should just go in the chamber. '''Cuco: '''You sense that? It's that guy Roland! He's causing a problem! Should we help stop him? '''Lau the G: '''The others can handle him. '''Cuco: '''We have to help! *Flies away* '''Lau the G: '''What an idiot... I'll go after him. *Follows* *After a while flies back* I'll wait for him... *Waits for a long time* What is taking them so long??? Wait, it feels like Roland's stronger... I have to help *Flies off* '''Cuco: '*Flies in* Popo's still not here. I think I'll just go in there. Hey John? *Thoughts: He's taking a little while. I can wait.* 'Jack '*Flys in and has an awkward landing, is wearing a coat and a mechanical mask covering lower half of his face, speaks hoarsely* Damn it, where is everyone? John: Im here not that anyone cares 'Cuco: '''John and I are planning to go to the chamber but I don't know where Popo is. 'Jack '*Coughs* You need to start training... '''Cuco: '''Guess we'll just waltz in there then. '''Jenny: '''Hi guys I just need to drop something off *hands Jack Abigail and hands Cuco Nicole* I am so sorry butI need to prepare for... Chloe's funeral so I need you to take care of them, thanks *flies away* John: *looks at the sky* '''Cuco: '...How am I supposed to train with babies??? I'd gladly take care of them but not at a time like this. She ruined my whole training week. *Hands Jack Nicole* You can handle em right Jack? OK good,come on John! *Grabs John and runs to the chamber* John: *grabbed and dragged* 'Jack '*Holding Abigail and Nicole with both arms*...Alright *IT's away* 'Nicole: '''Waaa!! *jumps out of Jacks arms and leaves a dummy* '''Abigail: '*does same thing* Goo goo!! *goes in chamber with Cuco and John* *Chamber doors shut behind the babies* 'Nicole: '*is crawling behind John and Cuco* 'Abigail: '*is next to nicole* Goawa! John: *Turns around* Oh man how did you two get in here *picks up Nicole and Abigail* Fasha: -Appears on lookout with Florence- And that Florence, is how to use Instant Transmission. Hi! 'Jack '*Appears on Lookout again looking angry, drops the dummy* Damn everything... *walks toward the Chamber but has a violent coughing fit and drops to the ground, speaks in a pained hoarse voice* AH DAMN IT *IT's away* Fasha: How long has it been!? Florence: -_-' 'Lau the G: '*Flies down* Hey guys. Who's in there? '''Aphida -appears with IT, mumbling- Damn fool's going to get himself killed.... Lau the G: 'Hey Aphida. Tomorrow you wanna go in the chamber with me? 'Aphida Sure. Lau the G: 'Alrighty then. *Feels an urge to kill* Ugh dammit... *Breaths heavily for a bit then stops* 'Aphida You alright? Lau the G: 'My insanity got even worse. If we go in there, I'd advise you to be careful with me... 'Aphida Oh, don't you worry. Saihaku pushed me to go Super Saiyan. Lau the G: 'Nice. But I'm still a sadistic psychopath, so be careful either way. 'Aphida I bet that idiot's still training in the storm... Cuco: 'Storm? What are you talking about? 'Aphida He had us training on Venus. You know, about the size of Earth, crushing atmosphere, acid rain, etc. Lau the G: 'That sounds fun. I'd probably die the first minute, but hey, *Cocky smile* Being the strongest human and all doesn't hurt your chances. Florence and Marik's session Florence: -flying up with Marik- Marik, mum said we should be aware that the mr popo is a creepy genie Marik: -nearly crying- I don't wanna train Florence: stop being a wimp! -on Lookout- Marik: -on lookout- Umm... Hello? Me and Florence will like to train here.... 'Popo Oh, yes. It's you. I remember your mom. A little young to be having children I would say, but you can't blame whoever forced her to go teir 15. You'll learn about that when your older. I wouldn't want to scar you now. We haven't had any fun yet. -claps his hands- Now, water my plants, make me toast, then fight each other. Go. Florence: O_O My mum did not do tier 15! She used cloning technology! Marik: How do you make toast? Florence: -_-' I'll make toast and you water the plants... -makes toast- Marik: -waters flowers- I wonder what tier 15 is........